


Do I Make You Horny, Baby?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Quick Fic - sort of an answer to that who's on top Sam or Dean question





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Do I Make You Horny, Baby?

_**Do I Make You Horny, Baby?**_  
**Characters:** Sam/Dean  
**Warning: Wincest**  
**Rating:** Over 18  
**Author's Notes:** Quick Fic - sort of an answer to that who's on top Sam or Dean question.   
  
# # #   
  
"I'm thinking about fucking you."  
  
Sam glanced around the university library to see if anyone else had heard his brother's declaration. No one was looking or giggling, so probably not. Dean was slouched in a chair to his right, one leg hooked over the arm, pen in his mouth, eyes peering straight into Sam's soul.  
  
"Well, just keep thinking, because that's as close as you're going to get." Sam laid his hand flat on the page of the huge newspaper archive book, flipped to the appendix at the back, noted the cross-reference then flipped back. "I may have something."  
  
"You certainly do."  
  
  
  
Sam ignored and tried not to look. He could feel Dean's gaze and that was enough. "In 1953, a foreman at the mill slaughtered his entire family, wife, two kids and his mother-in-law. Then he went straight to the police and confessed to the killing before shooting himself in the head in front of the cops."  
  
"You're going to beg me to do it."  
  
"I'm begging you now. If you don't help me with this research we'll never get done before the library closes." Sam made the mistake of glancing to his right.  
  
Dean shifted in his seat, hitched his one leg higher on the arm then let his other leg fall to the side. Gratuitous crotch shot. Dean took the pen out of his mouth then pointed the chewed end at Sam. "I'm going to tease you for two straight hours, getting you hard then letting you go until you get say, God, Dean, please fuck me in the ass, in that deep-throated and breathy voice that you get when you really need to come."  
  
"Ten years later," Sam said, returning to the volume in front of him. "Two blocks away, a high school basketball coach murders his whole family then goes to the police and kills himself after confessing."  
  
Dean lifted his leg that was hanging over the arm of the chair and nudged Sam in the side with the toe of his boot. "I was thinking about tying you to the bed so you're completely at my mercy plus it feels really good when you have that tension pulling back on your arms when you start to wriggle and fight."  
  
"The problem is, what's the connection to the current killings? This time it was the wife who was the murderer not the husband."  
  
"Women's lib?" Dean nudged again. "I'm also thinking about gagging you because even though I really like how you sound when I'm sucking on your cock, I think it would be better for you."  
  
"Better for me? How?" Sam asked, then cursed himself for getting drawn into the game.  
  
"Well, I know you hold back. I know you really want to let go but you're conscious of who might hear you if you really scream when you want to."  
  
Sam glanced around again. This time there were two girls eyeing him and they were giggling. A warm flush filled his face so he buried it in the book. "We should find out if the site of the recent murders is close, geographically, to the sites of the other two."  
  
"If I gag you, then you can really let loose, really scream when I drive into that sweet ass of yours. It'll be muffled, see and I bet it'll feel really good and I know it's gonna sound like. . . well, shit. . it's gonna be like music to me. Gonna make me so hard I won't be able to pull out. Can you imagine? I'll be stuck in there for like an hour, my rock hard cock filling your sweet ass." The pen went back in his mouth. "Yeah, I like it."  
  
"Good for you." Sam closed the book, shoved it aside and reached for another. Dean's hand came down on his wrist and he held on, daring Sam to make eye contact.   
  
Ah hell. Sam turned his head. Dean was in the same position, evil in his eyes, mischievous grin, jaw working the plastic pen cap between his teeth. Sam's gaze dropped lower. It looked like Dean had a baseball shoved down inside his jeans.   
  
Sam smiled. That sultry, innocent, I have got it all over you smile. Then he said, "Do I make you horny, baby?"  
  
Dean groaned as he melted in the chair. The pen fell from his mouth, the leg came off the arm and he puddled dramatically at Sam's feet.   
  
Sam grabbed the newspaper archive for 1960 to 1965. "Six more books to go Dean. You better help or we'll never get it done."  
  
Moaning and muttered, Dean got back in his chair pulled up closer to the table then opened the next book. 1966 to 1970.   
  
"See who's begging who," Sam said softly, then he handed Dean a fresh pen. "Sucks to be you."  
  
Dean's only response was a deep-throated, breathy moan.  
  
Finis


End file.
